


Hitchhiking

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Happy Steve bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angry Sex, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Small Steve, one armed bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: “How’d you find me, anyway?” Steve finally asked after the silence between them had stretched and warped until it felt as hot and desolate as the landscape around them.Bucky sighed. How to explain this without sounding like the creepy stalker that he actually was.





	Hitchhiking

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fill for my Happy Steve Bingo, for the square 'hitchhiking'. 
> 
> Massive thanks to [ Wini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/pseuds/Winifred_Zachery) for betaing!

Bucky could easily make out the lone figure in the distance, even tiny as he thought them to be, and he pushed down the gas pedal a little more firmly. Stupid speeding laws. There was literally nothing here but dirt and shrubs. Why the hell wasn’t he allowed to drive 100 miles an hour? He couldn’t afford a ticket, so he didn’t go overboard, but worry did make him go a little over the speed limit.

The small figure steadily grew bigger, until Bucky could tell who he was, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Not dead in a ditch.

He slowed the car down to a crawl and leaned over to scroll the passenger seat window down.

“Hey there, stranger, need a lift?”

Steve took one look at the car, raised an unimpressed eyebrow and turned his head forward again, not even deigning to reply.

“C’mon, I came all the way out here for ya, least you can do is say hello.”

Steve merely hoisted his bag higher on his bony shoulder and kept walking. Bucky could tell by his gait his feet were sore. Stupid punk was wearing his threadbare sneakers instead of the decent shoes his ma had bought him a few winters back. Bucky could guess at the size of the blisters and was amazed that Steve was still upright at all.

“Got you a cherry coke and one of them candy bars you like so much,” Bucky offered, keeping his voice light. This earned him another glance, but Steve kept up his stubborn silence.

“Stevie, please, if you get in we can talk, yeah?”

Another hoist on his bag, angry this time, but no other reaction.

“I’m not doing this on the side of the road, Steve!”

“I ain’t asked you to come, now, did I?” Steve countered with an angry frown. Bucky counted it as a win since it was the first words he’d spoken to him.

“Course you didn’t.” Bucky had to bite his tongue to stop him from adding something that would only drive Steve further away. Dealing with Steve was like dealing with a wild, skittish animal. Any move could be the wrong one and set him off to flee or to fight.

They continued for a bit in silence and Bucky considered his options. If he had to he would get out and either throw Steve in the car, or fall on his knees and beg Steve’s forgiveness. He’d rather have Steve come to him on his own volition, though, and the latter option would reveal too much.

“How’d you find me, anyway?” Steve finally asked after the silence between them had stretched and warped until it felt as hot and desolate as the landscape around them.

Bucky sighed. How to explain this without sounding like the creepy stalker that he actually was. “I figured this was the likeliest route to take, and then I asked around,” he answered as casually as possible, keeping his eyes on the asphalt in front of him. In reality he had checked into Steve's online bank account and thus knew exactly where Steve had gone. He had stopped by the diner a mile back to ask which way Steve had walked off, praying he hadn’t been picked up yet. He’d made it surprisingly far already just by hitchhiking.

Steve didn’t answer, other than giving some rock a vicious kick and wincing when it jostled his blisters.

“Get in the car, Steve.”

“No.”

“Stevie…”

“No.”

“Get in the damn car!” Bucky finally yelled in frustration.

“Fuck you, Bucky!”

Bucky saw red. He turned off the engine and put on the hand brakes so he could get out of the car and run the few steps Steve was ahead already. He put his hand on Steve’s shoulder to force him to stop and look at him.

“No fuck you Steven Grant Rogers!” He said through gritted teeth. ”Fuck you for accepting a job on the other side of the fucking country and just leaving me!”

“Just leaving you? What the hell are you on about?  _ You _ acted like a total jerk when I told you I got the job,” Steve spat back, pushing one finger against Bucky’s chest in anger.

“You weren’t supposed to get a job on the other side of the country,” Bucky yelled, turning around and combing his hand through his hair in frustration.

“I wasn’t what..?” Steve looked at him in confusion, and it made Bucky want to scream. How could a man with such a keen eye be so blind?

Bucky was horrible with words, they always came out wrong or got stuck in his throat. At his wit’s end he stepped in to angrily press his lips against Steve’s who stood unresisting, blinking up at him before pushing Bucky away with one hand against his chest.

“You asshole!” Steve pushed Bucky again, making him stumble back. “What makes you think that’s okay?” Steve’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes large and shining with anger, and it made Bucky want to kiss him again. To pour all of his frustration and longing and  _ hurt _ into it so Steve would understand what kind of hellscape Bucky had lived in the past weeks. He never would though. He had taken his chance, and Steve had pushed him away, and he would never force himself onto him. He’d made the gamble and Steve had rejected him and that was that, he would leave him in peace. He would press the money he’d saved into Steve’s small fist so he could make his way to LA safely without having to rely on the kindness of strangers, and Bucky would go back to New York by himself. 

Defeated, Bucky turned away, mumbling an apology, not daring to look Steve in the eye anymore, but Steve was having none of it.

“Look at me, James Buchanan,” he hissed, grabbing Bucky's arm to tug him into facing Steve.

“How dare you do this  _ now _ ? Why couldn’t you have kissed me, oh, I don’t know, _ any other freaking time except for when I just got my dream job three thousand miles away?” _ He pulled Bucky closer by the lapel of his jacket to smash their lips together again.

Bucky could do nothing but give in and kiss back. A wounded sound escaped him when Steve fisted his hand in Bucky’s hair to force him even closer. Steve took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, shoving his tongue in Bucky's mouth like he wanted to conquer him. That was okay by Bucky. He folded his arm around Steve like he had dreamed of doing for so many years and crowded him back against the car, hoisting him up onto the hood so that he had his hand free to roam all over Steve's back and shoulders and through his hair. Steve folded his legs around Bucky's waist, and clung to his shoulders with one hand while sneaking the other under the hem of Bucky's shirt. He only moved back enough to call Bucky an idiot before kissing him with renewed fervour.

They moved frantically against each other, panting and kissing and nipping, hands tugging at clothes while Bucky rutted against Steve, egged on by Steve’s ankles hooked around his thighs. It took some doing to get Steve’s shirt off since they refused to part long enough to pull it over his head, but when they did Steve felt even more amazing than Bucky had thought, his fair skin soft, appearing almost ethereal in the harsh midday light. It felt at odds with the way he viciously shoved Bucky’s pants down over the bulge of his ass, far enough so he could grope Bucky’s dick.

At the first touch of Steve’s hand Bucky let out a low moan, bucking into the unfamiliar fist and letting his head fall against Steve’s shoulder. He had to prop his one arm on the hood to hold himself upright since his legs felt like they wouldn’t hold his weight for much longer, when Steve turned his head and bit Bucky’s neck again. At this rate he would look like the victim of a vampire, but Bucky didn’t care when it felt so  _ good _ . Steve’s long fingers fit around his shaft like they were made to, and the way he pumped Bucky was just on the right side of too rough.

“Steve,” Bucky sighed against the side of Steve’s face, “Stevie…”

“Jerk,” Steve replied breathily, letting go of Bucky to unbutton his pants and pull his own hard dick out. Oh, the things Bucky wanted to do with that dick, he had a myriad of vivid fantasies about it, though funnily enough none featuring a handjob on the hood of his beat up Ford in the middle of nowhere, but he'd be the last one to complain.

“Steve,” he breathed again, no other words good enough to convey how he felt, and pulled the smaller man into a kiss again. Steve slung his arms around Bucky's neck while rubbing their dicks against each other, but pulled back to hold up one hand to Bucky's face. “Spit,” he ordered and wrapped his slicked up hand around both of them after Bucky did as he was told.

The moans Steve let out were pure filth, and Bucky had to revise about 75 percent of his fantasies that featured a blushing-virgin Steve, not this searing hot version of his friend who chased both their orgasms with experts movements. Steve was so much more gorgeous than Bucky's limited imagination could've provided, with his eyes closed, long lashes lying on his flushed cheeks, biting on his lower lip in an effort to stay quiet.

Bucky felt the heat pool low in his belly embarrassingly quick, but something about doing this outside and with  _ Steve _ , Steve's dick against his, Steve's scent all around, Steve's familiar arm around his neck while he leaned back to jerk them, was too much.

Another one, two strokes and he was done, arching forward against Steve's shoulder while he spilled his load all over Steve's hand and chest, with enough force for some of the drops to hit his chin. He shuddered in Steve's relentless grip, painful on his oversensitive skin, but he could bear it for Steve, and before long Steve came too with a soft sigh against Bucky's neck, his whole body jerking against Bucky's, shooting hot come over Bucky's stomach.

They stood panting against each other for a moment. Bucky didn't dare break the spell, didn't dare move for fear of startling Steve into action and out of his life.

“Come with me?”

Steve's voice was small, barely loud enough to make out above the wind playing with their clothes, ruffling Bucky's long hair.

“Please?” Steve pulled back to look at Bucky, always the brave one. Bucky could tell all the fight had drained out of him. What was left was just Steve, naked and afraid, but never letting himself be deterred by that.

How could Bucky do anything other than nod and pull Steve flush against him, not caring about the gross feeling of cold come everywhere. This is what he should've done when that letter of acceptance had come in the mail. He should've hugged Steve and begged him to take Bucky with him. Instead he had been wallowing so deep in self pity that he had almost ruined the best thing, the only important thing, in his pathetic life.

“I'm so sorry, Steve,” he whispered, hiding his face in Steve's hair, “I should’na said those things, you hafta know I didn't mean any of it.” He pulled Steve even closer but relaxed when Steve called him an idiot again, his voice fond and warm, nuzzling Bucky's chest. 

“Better get somewhat decent before that bus with nuns on a field trip I saw earlier gets here,” Steve said casually, drawing doodles on Bucky's chest with a finger. 

“What?” Bucky will forever deny he squawked, scandalised, shooting upright in a flash. He punched Steve against his shoulder when he saw his evil grin. “Remind me again why I'm moving states with you?”

“Cause you love me,” Steve singsonged as he slid off the hood, wincing as he landed on his sore feet. Bucky was with him in a second, opening the passenger door and supporting Steve as he hobbled around it to get seated. The few napkins Bucky had nicked at the diner served well to get them both somewhat cleaned up, enough to get dressed again without encountering any shocked nuns.

When they were both seated and strapped in Bucky reached over to take Steve's hand in his. “I really do, you know,” he said earnestly, “I love you, and imma stick by your side like glue in that ritzy city.”

Steve rolled his eyes as a token protest, but underneath, his smile was genuine, almost shy when he answered “me too.”

They would have to talk about this, about what they meant to each other. One quick fuck on the roadside didn’t constitute a relationship. But Bucky was in it for the long haul, they would make it work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!
> 
> It's my first ever Stucky fic, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
